


agent oath

by thunderylee



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: bloodplay.





	agent oath

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Where did you get that?” Alex asks, eyes darting to the door and back as it slams, closing her in her Division cell with her least favorite person.

Jaden’s smile is as bright as her eyes as she flicks open the switchblade and takes a step towards the other girl. “We’re at assassin camp, Alex,” she says slowly. “There are a multitude of playtoys at our disposal.”

“Wh-what are you going to do with it?” Alex goes on, scrambling up onto her bed. She could kick it out of Jaden’s hand, but Jaden would fight back and they would both get into trouble. Again. Alex is tired of getting into trouble because of Jaden’s bitch ass. She’s here to spy, not to fight with the other recruits who are jealous of her awesome.

Jaden kneels on the bed, crawling toward Alex with both her eyes and the knife shining. She looks positively psychotic.

“You won’t kill me,” Alex hisses, pressing as far as she can into the wall as Jaden comes closer. “They’ll cancel you. You _know_ that. Don’t be stupid, Jaden.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Jaden replies, practically singing her words as she runs the blade down Alex’s jaw, then her throat. “I came to play, and I don’t give a fuck if you consent or not.”

Alex’s eyes widen as she figures out what Jaden is talking about, the rational part of her brain telling her to just go along with it. “Same shit, different year,” she mutters, relaxing now that there is no threat of imminent death. “‘Sex slave’ doesn’t just mean men, you know.”

“Then you should be good at it,” Jaden replies, leaning up on her knees to line up her sports bra with Alex’s face. “I can promise you, though, what I have in store for you is nothing like the whorehouses in the Ukraine.”

Alex glares up into her eyes, very aware of the pressure on her throat as she slowly slides her hands up Jaden’s sides and hooks her thumbs under the stretchy cotton. Jaden’s breasts bounce out and Alex takes one dark nipple into her mouth, shuddering a little at Jaden’s low moan of approval, and the opportunity to attack comes the second the knife is pulled away.

But before she can strike, she feels a fluid substance on her thumb and looks down to see a thin trickle of red against Jaden’s chocolate skin, just above her hip. “What are you doing?”

“Playing,” Jaden answers, her voice now deep and rich as her fingers twist in Alex’s long hair. “Drink it.”

“I’m not a fucking vampire,” Alex mutters as she leans down and flicks her tongue on the cut. She’s not exactly sure why she’s even doing it, she’s had ample time to escape, but then Jaden moans and Alex feels a chill course through her entire body. Jaden’s right – she’s never done anything quite like this before, and that just means she doesn’t automatically hate it.

“That’s good,” Jaden says, gasping like Alex is licking her somewhere more intimate than her abdomen, which she usually keeps exposed at all times, and Alex feels a small hint of power in knowing that Jaden will have to cover it up after this. “I knew you’d be good.”

“Can I do one?” Alex asks, dragging her lips down to Jaden’s thigh, just an inch from the hem of her shorts. “Here.”

Jaden laughs. “You think I’m going to let cut me?”

“Yes,” Alex replies, “because you know I won’t hurt you.”

It’s so sincere that she almost believes it, and so does Jaden as she turns over the knife, handle up, with a surprised look on her face. Alex fingers the weapon before running it along Jaden’s inner thigh and flicking her wrist for the initial puncture. A drop of red bubbles up and Alex surreptitiously licks her lips, tasting the remains of Jaden’s blood that she wants to replenish.

Slowly she drags the knife a little more, just an inch, and reluctantly she hands it back to Jaden before pressing her mouth against the tangy gash. It’s immediately tossed across the room and clangs to the floor. Jaden’s rolling her hips now, undoubtedly rubbing against her tight shorts as Alex drinks her life and tongues the wound. She can smell how aroused Jaden is, the scent driving Alex wild and the next second has her fingers in Jaden’s shorts, probing through the wetness to push inside her.

“Fuck,” Jaden gasps, bouncing on Alex’s fingers that jab her right back. “Alex, do it.”

“Do what?” Alex asks innocently, smearing the blood on her mouth before pulling back. She smirks at Jaden’s hitched breath. “Since when do you have _any_ problem saying what you want?”

“Fucking eat me, you little smartass bitch,” Jaden growls, and Alex’s expression doesn’t waver as she pulls aside the crotch of Jaden’s shorts and licks the swollen bump nested in the mound of dark curls.

Jaden shudders, her moans dying in her throat as she rocks back and forth between Alex’s fingers and face. Alex moves faster and Jaden starts to spasm, getting out one sharp cry before her clit twitches and her inner muscles contract in orgasm.

“Holy shit, you _are_ good at that,” Jaden says as she collapses into Alex’s lap, struggling to focus on her face.

“Whatever,” Alex replies, wiping her mouth with her shirt. “You better pay it back, bitch.”

Jaden just stares at her. “I’ll go get Tom to fuck you with his dick if that’s what you want. Name it.”

“I’ve had enough dick to last a lifetime,” Alex says, and Jaden laughs as she pulls Alex into a kiss. It’s strangely soft, the lingering hint of blood mixed with Jaden’s natural juices and vanilla Chapstick. Alex willingly falls onto her back, curling under Jaden who slides eager hands up her shirt to fondle her breasts.

Alex throws her head back, arching at the pleasure shooting through her from Jaden’s fingers on her nipples, and she doesn’t even notice that Jaden’s pulled off her pants until those plump lips are _way_ up on her thigh.

“Please,” Alex begs, her legs instantly spreading, the tension getting the better of her. “Jaden, please.”

Jaden’s tongue tongues her clit and Alex cries out, her body taken over by the tension. Her hands fist the sheets as Jaden’s fingers get rougher, twisting her nipples while she flicks her tongue as fast as she can, and Alex can’t stop her body from exploding in orgasm, a shrill scream tearing from her lungs as she comes so hard that Jaden has to hold her down.

“Damn, they’re going to think we’re fighting again,” Jaden’s voice breaks through Alex’s bliss, and Alex uses the last of her strength to pull the other girl up far enough to kiss both of her cuts.

“Let them think what they want,” she says, smiling when Jaden trembles at the touch, and Alex is already thinking of other inconspicuous places into which she can carve her secret marks.


End file.
